Neji and Mud Balloons
by moonlesslife
Summary: Why does Neji throw mud filled balloons at Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Sasuke? Well you'll just have to read to find out.


A/N: This is going to be a funny one shot. I hope you guys all like it. Please read and review.

Neji and Mud Balloons

Neji and Tenten were spending a hot summer afternoon at Tenten's house where they were casually hanging around and talking about random things.

Tenten was standing at the edge of the blue pool watching her reflection shimmer on the water. Neji quietly came up behind her and pushed her in.

She did a belly flop, and managed to come up for air, holding her stomach in pain while Neji was smirking at her.

"Neji, why did you do that," Tenten said angrily.

"I just wanted to see your expression," he said, while chuckling lightly to himself.

Tenten got out of the pool dripping facing her boyfriend, staring him straight in the eyes.

"Neji," Tenten said mischievously.

"Yes," he said, while gliding his ands through her hair.

"I hate you," she stated and threw the Hyuuga into the big swimming pool and dove in after him.

"Tenten," he said, mad THAT HE HAD GOTTEN WET.

"You did it to me, so don't you say anything, Mr. Vain," Tenten retorted.

"I am not vain," Neji, pointed out.

"Of course you aren't and I'm a man," Tenten said sarcastically.

"Okay, if you think I'm vain, then please give me an example." Neji stared at his beloved in disbelief.

"Okay, how about this morning when you came over to my house and talked to me for five minutes straight about how you had this huge knot in your hair and it wouldn't come out or yesterday when all you talked about was the bathing suit you thought looked good on you." Tenten pointed out.

"And not only are you vain, you are no fun either," Tenten said and turned her head to the side so she wouldn't have to look at Neji.

"I'm sorry Tenten," he said while paddling over to Tenten, and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

All of a sudden, a bucket full of water landed on top of them. Where did the water come from?

"Come on," Tenten whispered and they made there way out of the pool and into the house, where they climbed up the stairs and onto Tenten's balcony. There they saw next door that Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Gaara.

Naruto was splashing in a pool and right next to the pool was a bucket. That had to be the one they used to throw the water on top of them. Gaara was lazily lying next to Shikamaru, who was sun bathing, or at least that was what it looked like. Sasuke was floating on top of the water with his eyes closed.

Therefore, Naruto or one of them had to be the culprit and they would get them back.

"Neji, we need to get them back," Tenten stated.

"I agree."

"How will we do it?" She tried thinking of different ways.

"Do you have anything that can be thrown? I'm the best pitcher at the school and I'd be able to hit them from here?"

"You would do that for me, Neji?"

"Of course anything for you," Neji said, it was better to please then to displease.

"Hmmm… I have water balloons."

"Yeah, those would work."

"Maybe but we have to get them back ten times worse, that's how I work."

Neji thought for a moment. "Why don't we fill them up with mud instead of water?"

"I love that idea," Tenten, said and pecked Neji on the lips, "now you know why I love you."

Why do girls have to be so condescending, thought Neji.

They both went back into Tenten's room and she found a packet of water balloons so they took them downstairs to fill them up.

Neji managed to collect a whole bucket of dirt/manure that he found in Tenten's back garden.

Therefore, they quickly filled dup the balloons with mud and went back up to the balcony.

"They would kill us if they found out who did it," Tenten stated.

"That's why we won't ever tell them, will we," Neji agreed half-heartedly. The only reason he was doing this was to prove to Tenten that he could be fun.

"I'll hand them to you, and you toss them," Tenten said smiling evilly.

"First one," he whispered and she handed him one.

Neji tossed it and quickly tossed all the others. He was a fast thrower so he managed to throw all twenty mud filled water balloons at them within two minutes.

They all hit there shots precisely and none of them knew where they were coming from. Sasuke's pool now had mud in it along with everything in his back yard. All the guys were seriously mad but they still had no clue who had thrown them and where they came from.

Neji and Tenten were laughing oh so hard at the sights they saw before them. All four "cool" guys were dripping head to toe in mud. Tenten found a disposable camera and too a few pictures, to savor the moment.

Both Tenten and Neji were hiding in Tenten's room not wanting to be caught.

"That was fun," Tenten said.

"Yeah, I agree it really made our day," Neji said and hugged Tenten.

Break: o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0

Ino had a pair of binoculars and Sakura and she had watched what Tenten and Neji did to Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru, it was hilarious. Little did Tenten and Neji know that the guys weren't the one that had thrown the bucket of cold water over them, it was them, Ino and Sakura.

A/N: I know it's a short one shot, but I thought it was cute so well, yeah. If any of you readers like this one shot, you would really love my story War: Girls vs. Boys where I took the one shot from. Basically, I took a scene from War G vs. B and made it into this one shot.

Please review, because I love to see what you guys think of my writing and if the story lines were any good.


End file.
